The 74th Annual Hunger Games
by OfFaeriesandElves
Summary: Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire, won the 73rd games at sixteen. When Peeta Mellark is reaped for the 74th hunger games Katniss has to face the boy with the bread and do everything in her power to bring him home. R&R!


A/N: This story is based on the idea that Katniss was in the 73rd games instead of the 74th. So I've made the following changes, Prim is a year older so this year she will be 13 instead of 12. Katniss was 16 during the 73rd games, so this year she is 17 as is Peeta and Madge.

I sit in the forest staring at a wild turkey that would have been worth a great deal and still would but I no longer need money or clothes or anything. After winning the games last year I no longer need to hunt I only do so because it's the only place that calms me from my nightmares. However I try to stick to snares and gathering because shooting anything is hard for me without seeing the faces of those I killed last year.

I look into my game bag and frown at the strawberries and blackberries, which is all I've gathered. I haven't touched the snares yet and I should because I need to get home and make myself look presentable for the reaping this afternoon. I peel myself off the ground and move through the woods, careful to avoid the fallen branches on the ground. Out of all of my snares I find three rabbits, four squirrels and one remains empty. I rig them for Gale, because I won't be here tomorrow or next week. I won't be back for weeks, the games will keep me in the capitol for at least a month and then there is the crowning ceremony afterwards I'll be expected to attend even if our tributes don't make it, which they won't. I was a rarity, only my previous knowledge and skill with the bow had gotten me out alive. Alive, I'm not sure that's what you would call this state. Nightmares torment me, every night I relived the games over and over again.

As I leave the woods I pause to listen for the hum of the fence, silence. I slip under the fence and head to the seam. I stop by Gale's house and drop off the game and berries, he's not at home, he's at madge's house. It was a funny thing, I went into the games to save prim, planning to die. While I was fighting for my life, the two had been support for the other. Somehow they had fallen in love. Madge hadn't given me the particulars but I knew enough to be happy for them. Madge, I hadn't thought of her as a friend before not until she'd given me that pin. The pin that was now all the rage in the capitol. Snow is probably furious. I go to our old house in the seam, change out of my hunting clothes and walk towards Victor's Village.

Once I'm back in Victor's village I stop by Haymitch's house and throw a bucket of water on him, careful to avoid the knife that he sleeps with in his hand. He yells and tries to stab me.

"What was that for?!"

"Today is the reaping, and you smell like rancid." I snap. Haymitch's golden hair drips as he stands, staggering. He's drunk as usual. He reaches for the bottle of whiskey on the table next to the couch and takes a large gulp.

Until now I hadn't understood Haymitch. I hadn't known what it was like to survive the games. To be haunted by the dead but I suspected there was more to Haymitch's story, why he didn't have any family. I understood why he drowned himself in alcohol.

"Take a bath," I say.

I head home,shower and brush out my hair and braid it like any other day. I slip on the dress that Cinna sent me last week, it was a red dress that reminded me of fire which was probably the point. I pulled it on over my head, slipped on the matching shoes before I headed downstairs to see my mother and prim before the reaping.

My mother is in the living room with Prim who is in one of the new dresses they had purchased a few weeks ago,last year we were dressed in mom's old merchant dresses but now we could buy whatever we desired. Prim, still has to go through the reaping ceremony but I don't. I worry about Prim, afraid her name will be called again and this time I couldn't take her place. Haymitch says I shouldn't worry as long as I do what Snow wants, she'll be safe from the games. But Haymitch also reminds me that if I don't keep Snow happy he could kill both my mother and sister any moment, games or no games.

"Katniss!" Prim calls and I see the worry on her face. Her fair, pale face is turned down in a frown.

"Hey little duck," I say as she hugs me so tight I can't breathe.

"What happens if my name is picked again?" Prim asks.

"It won't don't worry. And if it is picked again we'll worry about that when the time comes." I say because I'm unsure how to answer this.

Soon it's time to go to the square for the reaping and for me to take my place next to Haymitch. He's drunk, nothing new there but at least he isn't falling off the stage yet. Ilose myself in my thoughts about mentoring and the possibilities of this years arena until Effie is pulling a slip out of the girls bowl. My chest tightens and I hold my breath. Not Prim.

"Misty Jones." I let out the breath I was holding.

A girl with dark hair and grey eyes finds her way up to Effie. I don't know her but she's from the seam and looks about thirteen. Effie asks for volunteers but there are none, no surprise there. Before I realize Effie is reaching in the boys bowl, I hear the boys name.

"Peeta Mellark." I gasp, surprised. Peeta Mellark, the name that has haunted me since that fateful day. The day he saved my life and by extensions Prim and my mother. It's then I realize that I seem to have everyone's attention including the cameras. I compose myself feeling sick and ashamed that I let my guard cameras are back on Peeta as he takes his place on the stage. When Effie asks for volunteers I find myself hoping someone, a brother, anyone will step forward but they don't.

Then the treaty of treason is being read and the two tributes shake hands before they are ushered into the justice building. Haymitch and I follow them in. He pulls me into a side room and after checking under couch cushions and every piece of furniture he turns to me expectantly.

"Who is the boy?"

"What?"

"Who is he? Why did you gasp?"

"He's the baker's son." I answer.

"I'm well aware of that fact, don't tell me you like bread so much it shocked you to hear his name called."

"He saved me, he gave me bread when I was starving, before I learned how to hunt. I never thanked him."

"Very well. We'll save the boy." Haymitch says and stalks out of the room.


End file.
